Till I hear you sing
by Unicornchopsticks
Summary: Barmin the angel of intelligence, is in love with a choir angel. But when he goes to confess his love, she's not home. Not in heaven either. For some unknown reason, Naomi orders Barmin and his brother Mihael to go retrieve the choir angel, and bring her back. This leaves him torn between duty, and love.
1. Chapter 1

A young angel plucked a daisy from the ground. His piercing green eyes studied the small flower, and then he shoved it into his pocket. "You can't screw this up Barmin." He muttered to himself, and continued to walk along the cobblestone road. The poor boy could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Why am I so nervous?" He thought. "It's just three words…"

The sky was a brilliant blue, and the birds were singing. But Barmin felt as if something was off. After a solid three minutes of walking and thinking, the seraph reached a tall stone tower. He took a deep breath, stretched his chocolate brown wings, and flew up to the balcony. Light blue curtains blocked his view from the glass doors. Barmin knocked on the left door, and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited, but no one answered. He knocked again. The angel paced back and forth in front of the doors nervously, until finally he just pushed it open.

"Israfel, are you alive in there?" Barmin called out to his not visible friend. He suspected they were hiding, and would jump out at any given moment. The seraph checked under the bed, in the wardrobe, and behind every curtain, but still no sign of his friend. "What if she's dead?" He thought.

Barmin plopped down on the bed, and covered his face with his hands. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair! Something moved the seraph's hands away from his face. He felt someone tug on his sweater. Barmin looked around, but there was nothing but empty air behind him.

The boy just shook his head, and stood up. He wasn't just going to sit around and mope. Something had to be done. Barmin walked out onto the balcony slowly. There was a determined look in his eyes.

"This isn't the end… It's only the beginning." He muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

A few hours later, Barmin walked through the door of his home.

"Hey. We got a job." A shorter male with gray wings and messy brown hair informed him.

"We?" The seraph scoffed and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Naomi said you might be helpful, so you're coming with me."

Barmin started to laugh. "I'm not going anywhere, Mihael." The younger angel chuckled.

"Yeah you are. Go get a suit on." Mihael flicked Barmin in the forehead, and tugged on his sweater. "That just won't do." The brown-haired one teased.

"What's wrong with sweaters?" Barmin's voice got higher pitched.

"You're an intellectual solider of God, not a teddy bear." Mihael pushed him into the closet and shut the door on the boy. One could hear Barmin muttering curses as he got dressed in a blue suit with a red-violet tie, and matching converse.

"So who are we hunting?" The boy asked, as he walked out looking very official and stylish.

"You know who it is." Mihael gave his younger sibling a devious smile. "And you're going to tell me everything."

"I'll lie then."

"It'd be best if you didn't, you're already on thin ice with Naomi."

"How so?"

"She knows you can feel emotions, like sadness, love…She can see them." Mihael stated grimly. "If she saw no potential in you, you'd be dead. So thank Father that you're useful."

Barmin let out a deep irritated sigh. There were so many things he wanted to say. "But didn't you love Avalon?" He raised his eyebrow at the angel of loyalty.

"Yes… But she left me…"

"That shouldn't matter."

"That's the past. Okay? We're fixing your problems."

"Right…" Barmin scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going to start the search?" Mihael asked.

"Somewhere that's musical." The angel of intelligence put vaguely.

"Stop being a smart aleck." Mihael snapped.

"I'm the angel of intelligence, I can't help it." Barmin teased.

"Whatever, anyway we're going to New York."

"Ah right, yes Broadway. But it's more like a bunch of theatres though."

"She's bound to be hiding in one of em." The loyal one spread his gray wings.

Barmin spread his, and in the blink of an eye they were in the middle of Time Square. All the lights, and the crowds of people, it really overwhelmed our genius friend. " Well we better get looking."

**_Author's note: I had a lot of block on this one, so it took me awhile. But it's done, and I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review to tell me how I'm doing! Thanks! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

After a few hours of walking Mihael picked up a piece of paper off the ground as he and Barmin walked past the _Phantom of the Opera_ theatre. On the paper was an address of an establishment, and a time to be somewhere. "Are you up for some art viewing?" the elder one asked.

"Sure…" Barmin stated sarcastically.

"Well your little friend must've met someone because look at the name of the featured painting." Mihael handed the flier to his brother. The title of the work was called _Ange de la chanson._

Barmin ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed. "French… for angel of song. Let's go."

And like that the boys were off to the location of the gathering. There were a lot of people dressed casually there, and since the boys were dressed in their suits they got a lot of dirty looks from random party-goers. Mihael saw a pixie-like female with bright purple and blue hair. His vessel's heart beat faster in his chest, and butterflies flew inside his stomach. He felt a positive energy emitting from the girl, and he watched her walk inside. Barmin looked over at his brother and cracked a smile.

"What's so amusing?" The elder one cocked an eyebrow at the seraph.

"The way you looked at that girl." Barmin said.

"Are you suggesting I'm in love?" Mihael growled. He hated love, and he had a good reason to. The angel that he once loved ditched him for some greasy hunter. It tore him up on the inside, and the only way he ever got over it was working. Work was his outlet.

"It would be nice if you did find some higher purpose than your job."

"What's wrong with punishing the treacherous?" Mihael snapped as the crowd slowly moved, and the boys finally got into the establishment.

There were so many people, and so many pieces of art that the boys didn't know where to start.

"We better split up." Mihael sighed, as he took his jacket off, slung it over his shoulder, and completely stranded his brother in the middle of the exhibition.

The angel of loyalty's brown eyes scanned the room as he walked around. He was compelled to find that girl again. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Brown-eyes." The pixie girl smiled at him.

"Uh hey." He replied with a grin.

"Why do you look like a lost puppy?" The girl teased.

"Well, Miss. I can easily tell you I'm-" Mihael got cut off by her.

"No. Not Miss, the name is Violet." She held out her hand for him to shake. So he did.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Violet." Mihael purred.

_/__**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could give me some constructive criticism! c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you wearing wings? How did you make them? They're huge!" Violet asked somewhat randomly. This made Mihael feel happy with himself, because compared to his brother, his wings were slightly smaller. When they got into arguments that first thing Barmin always pointed out. But wait! How could this petite female see his wings? Maybe she was a Prophet!

"What if I told you that I'm an angel?" Mihael answered softly, with a sincere expression on his face.

"A self-proclaimed angel? A new low for humanity yet." Violet muttered to herself and started to walk away.

"Listen honey I am an angel. I mean I could show you if you'd like."

Violet raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "Alright pigeon boy, prove to me that you're an angel." The girl folded her arms.

The angel of loyalty agreed to this, and out of no where appeared a white rose in his hand. Just like that out of thin air! He gave Violet a big smile and handed the flower to her. She was too shocked to say anything.

Meanwhile, Barmin walked around the venue aimlessly. Being at this place was getting him no where closer to finding Israfel. He shook his head and kept looking around. Suddenly something tugged on his shirt, causing the boy to turn around.  
It was just some little girl with no wings. She was pretty adorable though with big brown eyes and curly red hair.

"Uh Ello. Are you lost Dear?" Barmin asked kindly. The human child nodded, and held her arms up to the angel of intelligence. He laughed a bit and picked the lost human hatchling up, putting her on his shoulders.  
"What's your name love?"

"Annie!" The girl squealed. She covered the angel's eyes with her little hands.

This phased the boy slightly, and he turned around. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?" He asked frantically. Annie removed her tiny hands from Barmin's face while giggling adorably.  
"Are you ready to go find your Mumma and Papa Miss Annie?" He cooed. The girl nodded and squeaked again. "I'll just take that as a yes." The angel of intelligence giggled, and strolled to customer service.  
On the way, Barmin told really awful jokes. Annie was a pretty good audience for his terrible puns since she was so young, and would laugh at any joke that started with "Knock Knock".  
When they reached customer service, there was a man who was about 6'1 and a smaller red-haired woman. They seemed to be panicking.  
"Uh, 'scuse me... Sir? Ma'm? Is this your child?" Barmin asked as he helped the child off of his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you find her?" the red-head sounded relieved.

"She found me actually. She's quite the character." Barmin admitted with a little chuckle. Annie skipped to her mother and father.

"Our Annie? She's usually very shy... Especially around strangers." the father stated, a bit surprised.

"Well anyway. Thank you." The mother smiled.

"No problem." The angel responded, and started to walk away.

"Bye bye funny talky man!" Annie shouted. The solider of God left the scene with a satisfied smile. Helping those people felt _so_ **_right_**. But _why?_ Humans did nothing but destroy, and occasionally create. But mainly destroy. Yet when they did create it could be one of two things: Beautiful like a story or poem about hope and goodwill , or horrendous like a monster made from the corpses of other people. Why did he just use _Frankenstein's_ _monster _as an example? A cool breeze and a familiar light blue rushed past our angelic friend before he could think of the reason for the last question. That blue was the exact blue he had missed for the while they were parted. A shaky breath escaped the boy, and he just continued to walk. It was probably just the rising temperature of the establishment causing some illusions due to all the people in the building. The sound of a stringed instrument echoed throughout the place, and teased at Barmin's ears. He turned to what he thought would be the source, and started to run towards it maneuvering through the groups of people. The seraph's heart beat climbed dramatically, for he was nervous. Nervous of the outcome...

Suddenly through a gap of people he saw a black-haired man holding a silver lyre. The lyre was indubitably Israfel's, no question about it. "Israfel!" Barmin called cheerfully out to the other male, as he pushed through the crowds. "Israfel! I thought you we-" The boy never finished his sentence, due to the realization that this was not the choir angel. _  
_

"Hey there bird-brain." The man chuckled darkly, and his eyes turned completely _black_.


	5. Chapter 5

The seraph started circling the hell being, and a little bit of hate entered his mind like a planted seed. The horrific creature inside the man just cackled.

"Hm? What's so amusing?" Barmin asked tilting his head slightly. He wasn't very amused at the situation, and found it really aggravating that the demon was.  
It didn't look Barmin in the eyes, and just stared off into space.

"Listen Tweety bird, I ain't scared of you." It mused with a sly grin on its face.  
The angel stood still for a second examining the minion of Hell's expression.  
"Whaddya think you're looking at?" The demon hissed.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the way you're looking and how your head is postioned and what not. I don't know if it's just me or that not looking someone in the eyes while talking to them means you're nervous.  
Obviously you're scared but of what?" Barmin continued taunting the creature, and circling around it. The boy was really peeved. He couldn't just kill the demon infront of all those humans though. Especially since there were human hatchlings in  
the vacinity. The demon grimaced at the angel of intelligence.

"I ain't scared of anything!" The other male growled.

"No, it's 'I'm not scared of anything'. Check your grammar." The angel of intelligence chuckled. Suddenly the angel radio started acting up.

"Demons have the angel tablet! Demons have the angel tablet!" another angel screamed frantically.  
If that was true, the demons could shut down Heaven. Barmin was furious at this point. What _idiot_lets the king of Hell get the angel tablet?!

The seraph charged at the demon and tapped his head, not killing him but releasing the demon from his vessel. A thick cloud of black smoke spiraled up into the air shaft.  
Barmin picked up the silver lyre, and looked forlornly at it. What would happen if he did in fact find Israfel? Would he be forced to turn the choir angel in? Would it be tortured or killed?  
He was starting to question his faction leader, Naomi. He started to question their Father. Suddenly he felt someone punch his shoulder.

"Bar! Ey! Get out of Lala land for a second man! This is serious!" A familiar short and dark-haired angel called to his brother. Beside him was a pixie-like girl with colorful hair, and she was wearing his jacket. It was actually a bit odd-looking. Could Mihael have been in love? No. That was an impossible thought.

"Who's that?" The angel of intelligence asked, gesturing towards Violet.

"This is Violet Wilson. She's a Prophet. Vi, meet Barmin my bratty kid brother. Now that we're done with introductions, you heard what went down with the tablet right?"

"Yeh." Barmin replied. His facial expression turned from slightly annoyed to dumbfounded quickly, for out in the crowd he saw a dark-haired girl with _light blue_ wings running out of the building. She turned and looked at him for half a second, and continued on her way. It was Israfel! He would've run after her if it weren't for Mihael standing there. His older brother would never understand.

"It's Castiel's fault. All Castiel, like everything else. He used to be such a good solider." Mihael sighed interrupting Barmin's train of thought. Violet rolled her eyes.

"We should probably get out of here." Barmin suggested calmly, petting the lyre he was holding.

"What's the rush? It's not like we found the thing already." Mihael shrugged and then wrapped his arms around his prophet lady friend. The seraph replied with a hushed "Right".

"This angel talk is giving me a headache." Violet groaned.

"Well you ought to get used to it." Barmin suggested with a low chuckle, and walked away. So many questions ran through his mind as he crept through the crowds, maneuvering himself through the cracks of open space. He was nervous, nervous for what the future would bring.

**A/N: Hello friends c: Again it is I. It would be really cool of you to right a Review so I can fix things. Just a suggestion.**


	6. Chapter 6

Barmin sighed as he looked around the outside of the building. The sun was completely invisible, and all the neon lights were glowing their bright and wacky colors. A light breeze rushed by as the seraph's green eyes danced around. looking for a pair of blue wings. There behind him, beside the wall sat a homeless man who lost all his money gambling. A young engaged couple passed by, holding hands. There were a lot of people, and Barmin found each of their stories interesting. He preferred to not engage with anybody, so he used his angel powers to not be seen. Suddenly he could see the young,blue-winged girl from earlier sprinting down the sidewalk. She was more visible now. Her thick dark hair was in a messy bun, and her sleeveless black dress with white polka-dots was flowing in the breeze. She was _hiding something_ in a gray zipper hoodie. The female passed our seraph friend, and continued running. Barmin started to run after her, holding to the lyre (he'd obtained from a demon earlier) to his side. The angel in front of the seraph turned around a sharp corner and entered a shady looking alleyway. It was a bit dismal, and pitch black. It was so dark that Barmin could barely see his own hands, much less the girl.

"Give it back you little brat!" A harsh voice commanded. It must have been the thing that she was running from.

"N-no!" A smaller, less confident one stuttered.

Barmin's eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, and he could see a woman. From what he could tell she had lighter hair, and fair skin.

"Well if you aren't going to give me my dessert,you'll just have to be it." The older female giggled darkly, and all of her teeth turned into sharp,grotesque fangs. The woman rushed towards the younger angel, but the girl just bounded out of the alleyway. The vampire growled and grumbled. Well there went dessert. Apparently it wasn't worth running for. Barmin sighed and started to walk away as well.

Just as he got away from the dark, his brother started praying to him.

"_Find some shelter for the night. Mkay? I'll see ya in the mornin."_

Barmin groaned. He hated being ordered around by Mihael. It was just **_really _**annoying. Finding some shelter was probably a wise decision though. The seraph ran his empty hand through his auburn hair. He really hated this whole thing...\

**A/N This was really short, and a bit of a filler chapter. So yeah.**


End file.
